Currently, a communication system such as cellular telephone systems and wireless local area network (LAN) is widely used. In the field of wireless communication, continuous discussions have been conducted on the next generation communication technique in order to further improve the communication speed and the communication capacity. For example, in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) which is a standardization organization, standardization of a communication standard called long term evolution (LTE) and a LTE-based communication standard called LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) has been completed or considered.
In such a communication system, a terminal device can receive various provided services, such as call services and content delivery services, through wireless communication between a terminal device and a base station device. However, when the terminal device is located inside a building or in a mountainous area, it is difficult to receive the services due to the influence of such obstacles.
In contrast, there is a base station device including a wireless unit (hereinafter, referred to as a remote radio head (RRH)) and a baseband control unit (hereinafter, referred to as a base band unit (BBU)) which are physically located away from each other. For example, the terminal device can receive the provided services without being affected by such obstacles, by placing the RRH inside a building or in a mountainous area.
Such a base station device is configured in such a manner that a plurality of RRHs are connected to a single BBU. For example, the RRH performs a specific function in the base station device, and the BBU performs control for the entire base station device. Thus, for example, the BBU becomes a higher device, and the RRH becomes a lower device, such that the BBU is able to perform various controls for the RRH, and the functions performed by the base station device can be hierarchically separated.
In this way, although the RRH performs a specific function, there is a case in which failure or malfunction occurs when the RRH performs the specific function. In this case, the RRH outputs information about the failure or the malfunction to the BBU, and the BBU receives the information from the RRH. The BBU displays the received information about the failure or the malfunction on a monitor screen so as to notify the system operator of the occurrence of the failure or the malfunction.
For example, the following techniques are present as techniques for the communication system.
In other words, there is a technique related to an automatic failure restoration (or recovery) system in which a computer system previously associates an error code and an error level in a correspondence table, and automatically executes a restoration method according thereto.
According to the technique, for example, the work load of a system engineer of a computer system can be reduced.
Further, there is a technique related to an automatic failure restoration system in which a restoration instructing device acquires error information from individual monitoring devices, specifies the cause corresponding to the error information, and transmits a modification program and the like to a user system.
According to the technique, for example, it is possible to restore a system, while a system administrator does not analyze the cause of the failure.
Further, there is a technique related to an automatic failure restoration device in which the implementation timing of restoration is adjusted from information indicating an urgency degree and an importance degree contained in failure information.
According to the technique, for example, automatic restoration can be performed at an appropriate timing in accordance with the contents of the failure.
Further, there is a technique related to a wireless network control device, and a failure processing method thereof, which sequentially turns apparatuses which are in use on a service connection path to a standby state and determines an operational state, when detecting the abnormality in a service.
According to the technique, for example, it is possible to specify a device which is the cause of the failure occurrence, and appropriate failure restoration is possible.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-5693, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-150407, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-211618, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-135731 are examples of the related art.